Leather Boots
Leather Boots is a Boot-class item introduced in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is notable for being the only Boot in any game that is not an Artifact. Basic Description by Game In all their appearances, Leather Boots increase the equipped Adept's base Defense rating by six points. As a common item, Leather Boots can be bought repeatedly from Vendors for 270 coins each, and sold for 202 coins each. In The Lost Age, Leather Boots can be purchased in Madra and Alhafra, and can be equipped by all Adepts. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Leather Boots are only available for a short period of time. They can be found in Passaj only after the Alchemy Forge has been activated but before the player leaves for the Clouds of Passaj. In addition, two other pairs are available from chests in Ayuthay and Passaj Mountain Climb. Like in The Lost Age, Leather Boots can be equipped by every member of the party. Analysis The Lost Age In the previous game, boots were strictly special-purpose items won only as prizes at the Slot Machine in Tolbi and provided specific effects such as increasing Mercury Resistance and Agility. In this game, Leather Boots are boots that provide Defense boosts and can be bought for everyone early on in the game, and they are purely supplemental items that don't take the place of any other better armor-like equipment. Most players have Leather Boots equipped for a good majority of the game. That Leather Boots take up a space in a given Adept's inventory to provide "only" six base Defense points might be considered a liability by some players, but good inventory arrangement should prevent that from being an actual issue. By the end of the game, all Leather Boots in the party's inventory should be replaced by the other more interesting boots that can be found from Contigo's Slot Machine and through other means, such as Hyper Boots for markedly increasing an attacking Adept's likelihood of Unleashing his weapon's Unleash effect, Dragon Boots for substantially better defense than the Leather Boots, and Quick Boots (and its unique enhanced counterpart Golden Boots) for substantially bolstered agility. Dark Dawn In Dark Dawn, the Leather Boots are one of only two Boots available to Mage-style Adepts, with the unique Ninja Sandals being the other option. All other boots are limited to the Warrior-style Adepts Matthew, Tyrell, and Eoleo. The Ninja Sandals will usually be equipped to Matthew due to their Unleash increasing potential, leaving only the Leather Boots for the others. While the six Defense points may seem small, many of the mage-style Adepts will have lower Defenses that can still benefit from the Boost. In order to have enough Boots for all Adepts in the party, the player should have at least 4 pairs of Leather Boots before leaving Passaj. Luckily, the player will have five party members, so slots will not be wasted. Later on, the player can get stronger Boots for their Warriors, and pass on the Leather Boots to the other characters that join the party later on. Category:Boots Category:Common equipment Category:Limited items